


all i’ll ever need is you

by whatacoolkid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jeronica Secret Santa, They're so in love it hurts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also they never call each other their real names it's always nicknames, and veronica, bc i said that a million times, jugheads whipped dude, like there is no plot just... fluff, my jeronica's love language is physical touch, no bad feelings here, they're too cute, what is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacoolkid/pseuds/whatacoolkid
Summary: jughead and veronica but make it ✨christmas✨
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	all i’ll ever need is you

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone! sooo i did my first secret santa this year and I got @ayleecambell (on tumblr) and here it is! this'll be up on my tumblr too (same username!) <3

The thing about Jughead and Veronica is that they just work. Very well, in fact. She was the sun to his moon and all those painful clichès, blah-blah-blah. No one expected them to be so… simpatico. Considering the two’s personalities, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if they broke up after a couple of months.

But they didn’t.

Instead, they understood each other, knowing boundaries and loving fiercely. Veronica kept Jughead down to earth but still on his toes without making him seem stupid (because contrary to popular belief, Veronica does not want to belittle him). Jughead kept her trust (and god knows that’s hard to come by considering her family) and let her be sarcastic, witty, beautiful self around him.

They fit. Sardonic, raven-haired teenagers against the world.

And really, who’s to tell them otherwise?

—-

“I think these two weeks before Christmas should be plenty of time to do everything on this list,” Veronica said, capping her pen before leaning back into her plush pillows.

“You made a list?” Jughead asked, joining his girlfriend on her bed, laying his head in her lap.

She rolled her eyes fondly and started to run her hands through his dark hair, “Obviously. We’re gonna decorate trees, make cookies, and of course the Christmas party at La Bonne Nuit. Plus other stuff.”

Jughead groaned, earning another eye roll from Veronica, “Does that mean I have to wear a suit?”

“It would be appreciated, Jones.”

“The things I do for you Veronica Lodge,” he replied, “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

Veronica blushed pink at his words, “thank you, Jughead,” she whispered back at him.

\---

“We should probably get started on those cookies, huh?” Jughead mumbled, who was currently tangled up with Veronica on the couch of the Cooper-Jones house watching It’s a Wonderful Life. 

Christmas spirit, you know?

“Yeah, we should,” she sighed into his chest, “watching Christmas rom-coms gets boring at some point.”

As they made their way over to the kitchen, Jughead pulled out his phone and started playing a song his girlfriend didn’t recognize. Veronica whipped around and gave him a questioning look.

Jughead shrugged, “Just in case you have a Veronica moment and start dancing or something.”

“Really? A Veronica moment? And I don’t think I’m dressed for dancing right now Jughead,” Veronica smiled.

“Doesn’t matter. You look good all the time.”

Veronica could feel the blood rush to her cheeks in a way pretty much only this boy could do. “I knew you weren’t all cliche bad boy but I didn’t know you were such a hopeless romantic. You’re ruining my street cred, Jones,” she teased.

It was Jughead’s turn to blush when he said, “Shut up Lodge.”

She giggled at that and suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Can’t keep your hands off me, huh Ron?” he flirted

“Don't flatter yourself Donnie Darko, I was having Veronica moment,” she mocked

Jughead rolled his eyes and spun her around, right there in the kitchen, which made her knees feel like jelly. “I think the cookies can wait a little longer, don’t you think Ms. Golightly?”

Veronica giggles again (which Jughead thought had to be the cutest sound in the world) and he took her hand, spun her around again, and they waltzed around the kitchen in a fit of laughter.

Anyone could’ve walked in on them dancing but they didn’t care. They had each other right now and that’s all they needed

—-

The Andrews house was especially cozy this time of year, string lights and tinsel wrapped around everything, and red everywhere. The only thing missing was a tree, and what was Christmas without a beautifully decorated tree?

“Guys, do we have to decorate the tree at my house?” Archie complained, slouching in his chair.

Betty, who was sitting on the floor next to him, smiled at her boyfriend, “Yeah, Arch. Everyone else’s trees are already up.”

“Betty’s not wrong, Archie,” Jughead cut in, kind of disinterested (he was messing with a tangled garland that somehow hooked on his suspenders), “besides, we’ve all been here dozens of times, what’s wrong now?”

The redhead sighed, “I don’t know, we’ll probably find some embarrassing picture of me in that box,” he pointed to the big box sitting by the fireplace, full of ornaments, and yes, most likely one or two embarrassing pictures.

“All the more reason to stick around Archiekins,” Veronica teased before sitting down on the couch across Betty and Archie.

The four laughed, soaking in the moment. It was late afternoon but the sun was setting, creating this orange ambience in the Andrews living room. The radio played softly from the kitchen, and they all smiled at each other. They couldn’t tell, but they were all thinking the same thing, that they were thankful that Archie hadn’t done anything completely idiotic lately, that Betty and her mental health were doing okay, that Veronica’s family was kind of functional, and that Jughead was writing again. Basically, they were thankful for each other, and even though Riverdale was the murder capital of the world, at least they were alive.

Small mercies.

Sometime later, when the gang was about halfway finished with the tree, which was now glittering with festive ornaments, just as they intended

It was nice to take a break from all the madness that was Riverdale and just be teenagers during the holiday season, making memories.

Jughead was in the kitchen, whipping up a quick batch of hot chocolate for him and his friends. He carefully poured the warm liquid into Mr. Andrews’s cheesy Christmas mugs and took them to the living room. He was met with a bored Veronica swiping through her phone by herself.

“Hey, where’d everyone go?” Jughead asked, placing two cups on the coffee table and giving one to Veronica while sitting on the couch with her.

She accepted gratefully before saying, “I think they went to Pop’s to go pick up some food,” she rested her head on his shoulder. “Oh, this is really good Jug.”

“I’ve made hot chocolate practically every day during the holiday season, you’re talking to the master here Ronnie,” he smirked, boastfully.

Veronica snorted and raised her head, “Please Torombolo, you’re all talk.”

“Oh yeah, wanna bet?”

“Yeah I do, actually.”

They both dissolved into a mess of snickers before settling down again.

“This is nice though Jughead,” Veronica looked up at him, “spending the holidays with you. I just wish it could be like this all the time in this godforsaken town.” She hated the way her voice sounded, all vulnerable and naïve like she was bound for heartbreak, but it was true.

Jughead kissed the top of her head and whispered, “Yeah me too, but hey, you’re here with me. What more could I want?”

“Jesus, you’re so cheesy Torombolo.”

His cheeks went red and he rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m kidding,” Veronica planted a kiss on his cheek, “I love you Jug.”

He smiled down at her, “and I love you, Ron.”  
—-

The sound of Veronica’s phone ringing echoed through the empty house as she dried her wet hair. Her parents were off at some resort with business friends down south, not that she minded. Sometimes being away from her parents was just what she needed.

She picked up her phone and answered the call. “Jug? What’s up?”

“Hey, I was just wondering when I should come to pick you up. For the party,” he said.

“I thought I was coming to you. You know, because you can’t wear a tie to save your life?” she joked.

“You’re hilarious, Ronnie,” Veronica could practically see him rolling his eyes, “but you didn’t answer my question.”

“Twenty minutes should be enough.”

“Alright. And for the record, I can wear a tie, I like getting you to help,” Jughead said cockily.

Veronica smirked, “You wish, Jones. You wish.”

Jughead laughed at that. “Well, I’ll see you soon Lodge?”

“Yep,” she popped the p.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and was met with a very put together Jughead. His black suit was clean and sharp and his unruly curls weren’t held captive under a beanie, they were slightly tamed (meaning he just combed through it, but that’s enough).

His eyes widened and his throat went dry at seeing Veronica. No words could ever capture what he felt and how stunning she looked in her red dress and award-winning smile. Even if he didn’t like parties, seeing Veronica never failed to make him feel better. 

Veronica smiled at her boyfriend, “You’re really cute, think I can get your number?”

Jughead smirked, “Sorry, I’ve got this amazing girlfriend and I don’t think she’d appreciate that,” Veronica chuckled at him, “really, Veronica, you look… so perfect.”

“So do you Jug. And I think the suit I picked out worked out wonderfully.”

“Yeah, it did, and look, I put the tie on myself.”

She giggled at his words before fixing it a little. “Sure you did,” he glared at her, “I’m kidding. You did an excellent job, and I am so proud.”

“Thanks, Lodge,” his voice was sarcastic but there was no venom to it, “you ready to go?”

Veronica slipped on her coat, “Always.”

La Bonne Nuit was everything Veronica intended it to be and more. Lights wrapped around the stair rails, a chic Christmas tree stood by the bar, and the usual flower centerpieces were replaced with candles. She couldn’t wait for the room to be filled with people drunk on Christmas spirit, but she did enjoy the quiet as she soaked it all in. 

“You did a great job, Ron,” Jughead whispered, kind of awe-struck.

“Well, Christmas is my time to shine,” she said, “speaking of which, I have your present over here.” she glided over to behind the bar and pulled out a box, wrapped in red.

“I have to warn you though, it’s kinda cheesy.”

He looked at her questioningly, a small smile playing on his lips as he unwrapped the box. Inside was a book of some sort, and as Jughead flipped through it, he saw that it was pictures of them. Moments throughout their relationship captured in an 8x10 frame. He beamed at her, “Lodge, this is great,” she flushed a little, “no seriously, look,” he motioned to a picture of them messing around in a mall, the biggest of smiles on their faces, “this is so awesome. Mine is gonna look so lame compared to yours.”

“Let me be the judge of that, hm?” Veronica said, a twinkle of excitement in her eye that had Jughead’s heart fluttering. “But I’m glad you liked it.”

“Actually,” he pulled out a small, black box, “I have your present here too.”

Veronica opened it and inside was a shimmering gold bracelet. Upon further inspection, she saw the initials ‘V+J’ etched on the inside of it. She grinned at him, her whole face lighting up.

“I know it’s not Tiffany’s or anything else you’re used to, but I thought you'd like it and something about it reminded me of you and-” he rambled, a little embarrassed.

“No way, are you kidding?” she cut him off, “I love it and I am never taking it off. Thank you, Jug.”

He kissed her then, leaning his head down to meet hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in as she stood up on her toes and put her arms around his neck, while she instinctively played with his hair. It’s a lot of hormones and teenage yearning and they want more. They’re so caught up in this beautiful, messy love that they’d never get tired of. Pure magic. Jughead moved his hands from her waist to her jaw and tilted it back a little so he could reach her better. Veronica pulled back, slightly breathless, and trying to suppress her ever-growing smile.

“Sometimes I forget how tall you are Jones,” ignoring the butterflies in her stomach

“Have you ever considered that maybe you’re just really short?” he teased.

She put a hand over her heart in mock offense, “Take it back!”

He chuckled and pulled her back in for another kiss and when they recovered he said, “Merry Christmas, Veronica Lodge.”

“Merry Christmas, Jughead Jones,” she responded.

And, yeah, it was probably the happiest they’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! again, happy holidays and stay safe <3


End file.
